Class Assignment
by imalistener
Summary: When they are assigned to be each other's partners for a school assignment, will Beca and Chloe become more than friends or are they destined to be only acquaintances? Bechloe endgame of course. Read and review
**So I'm back with this little oneshot, I've got a few more lined up that i need to touch up and then hopefully you all will get to have a read of them. Enjoy :)**

"Alright class," Mr Flanagan spoke. "Today, the assignment you will be receiving, it must be completed in pairs and because you all like to make a huge drama out of choosing your partners, I have taken it upon myself to decide the pairs for you." Hearing the class groan, he rolled his eyes and continued speaking, "Yes I know, I'm the worst human is the entire world."

In the back of the room, Beca was seated next to her best friend Stacie as they spoke quietly about the assignment. "So who do you think you're going to be paired with?" Stacie asked.

"I don't know." Beca answered before frowning; "Flanagan hates me so I highly doubt we'll be paired with each other."

"Well maybe, if you weren't such a smartass to him, he wouldn't be such an ass to you." Stacie grinned.

Beca chuckled, "I'm trying to liven up the classroom a little bit."

Stacie rolled her eyes good-naturedly as they both turned to face the front as Mr Flanagan began reading out the partners. "Alright everyone, listen carefully because I'm only going to read this out once: Ashley, you will be partnered with Cynthia-Rose, Jessica meet Denise, Stacie with Aubrey, Lily with Emily, Donald with Jesse, Chloe, say hello to Beca, Fat Amy with Unicycle…"

Beca tuned out as Mr Flanagan continued reading out the list of pairs and as her eyes found Chloe's, she found herself returning a small smile to the wholehearted grin that was sent her way by the redhead. Stacie saw the exchange and smirked, "Damn, that's a match almost as good as getting me as your partner."

Beca chuckled slightly, "Some people just walk in the light, you know."

She winked at the leggy brunette and stood up, moving to make her way across the room towards the redhead, stopping only when Mr Flanagan spoke again in her direction. "Mitchell, what are you doing?"

She took her eyes off Chloe momentarily and turned to face the teacher. "Mr Flanagan, I'm moving to sit next to my partner so that we can discuss the assignment that will most probably be emotionally draining and make us want to kill ourselves."

The class chuckled as Mr Flanagan sighed. "Alright, sit down then Mitchell."

Beca smirked, "Will do Sir."

Sitting in the seat next to Chloe, Beca grinned at the girl; "So it looks like we're going to be partners for this task, lucky me."

Chloe giggled, causing Beca to believe it was the greatest sound in the world. "Lucky you?"

"Well I'd rather you be my partner than your best friend." Beca looked across the room to see Aubrey blushing at something Stacie was saying to her. "I don't care what Stacie is saying to her, Aubrey still scares me."

Chloe laughed, "So how do you want to do the assignment?"

"You like to get straight into it don't you, you definitely don't play around." Beca smiled as Chloe giggled and nodded, "Well why don't you come over this afternoon and we can start working on the first phase of the assessment task; depending on how long we're working, we can get food too."

"Sounds good."

Both girls smiled at each other as the bell rang. "So I'll see you tonight?" Beca asked.

Chloe smiled; "I'll see you then."

xxxxxx

Holding her bedroom door open for the redhead, Beca stepped aside to let the girl in. Having Chloe in her bedroom was an unrealised dream of the DJ's and watching as the girl looked around curiously, Beca smiled to herself.

"You play the guitar?" Beca stayed near the doorway as Chloe made herself comfortable on the edge of her bed and picked up the instrument off the floor; strumming a few notes aimlessly.

"Umm I'm not great but I can play a few songs." Beca spoke somewhat sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand.

"Can you play me something?" Chloe flashed the brunette a smile that instantaneously broke whatever resolve the DJ was attempting to build; an effort to turn her down.

Beca sighed, "Alright." She moved to sit next to the redhead on the bed, both of them ignoring the spark that erupted when their fingers brushed as Chloe handed the guitar to her. "So I started writing a song a few weeks back that isn't quite finished yet if you want to hear it."

Chloe nodded while grinning and moved back to lie on the girl's bed causing Beca to chuckle, "Wow, you really make yourself at home, don't you?"

Chloe laughed, "Shut up and sing to me."

Beca began to strum the guitar aimlessly, finding the correct chords quickly before she began to sing.

 _You gotta help me, I'm losing my mind_ _  
_ _Keep getting the feeling you wanna leave this all behind_ _  
_ _Thought we were going strong_ _  
_ _I thought we were holding on_ _  
_ _Aren't we?_ __

 _You and me got a whole lot of history_ _  
_ _We could be the greatest team that the world has ever seen_ _  
_ _You and me got a whole lot of history_ _  
_ _So don't let it go, we can make some more, we can live forever_

Beca felt the bed shift as Chloe sat up to listen more carefully; smiling as she saw the girl bob her head softly in time to the tune.

 _No they don't teach you this in school_ _  
_ _Now my heart's breaking and I don't know what to do_ _  
_ _Thought we were going strong_ _  
_ _Thought we were holding on_ _  
_ _Aren't we?_

 _You and me got a whole lot of history_ _  
_ _We could be the greatest team that the world has ever seen_ _  
_ _You and me got a whole lot of history_ _  
_ _So don't let it go, we can make some more, we can live forever_ __

 _So don't let me go,_

 _Baby don't you know_

 _We can live forever_

She set the guitar down and looked at the girl sitting next to her; "So, what'd you think?"

Chloe smiled softly and reached for the DJ's hand. "You're brilliant."

The DJ's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Really?"

Chloe nodded enthusiastically, "Oh totes." Grinning, she leaned in quickly and pecked the brunette on the cheek."

Beca blushed for a moment, "Thank you… uhh, you're the first person to hear me play."

Chloe raised in her eyebrows in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah." Beca smiled genuinely, curiously wondering why one kiss on the cheek was causing her stomach to do flips; "Are you ready to start working?"

Chloe squeezed the girl's knee and smiled before hopping off the bed to grab her books; "Let's do this."

xxxxxx

A few weeks later, the two girls had found themselves becoming closer; both of them however ignoring the tension that seemed to exist whenever they were in close proximity.

Spending almost every afternoon together, Chloe found herself craving the attention of the DJ and Beca surprising herself by enjoying the moments when Chloe would be touching her. Both girls were longing to be around each other but neither was willing to make the first move.

One afternoon when they were hanging out and working on the assignment; the two girls had found themselves in deep conversation about the subject of their task, the Titanic.

"Would you have gotten on one of the life boats?" Chloe asked, gently playing with Beca's hand as they sat on the DJ's bed with their backs against the wall.

"Are we speaking as though the people that were most important to us were on the boat as well?" Beca questioned.

"Yeah," Chloe answered assertively.

Beca took a moment to think; "I'd like to believe that I'm the type of person who'd wait until I knew that the people I loved were okay before I worried about my own safety."

Chloe smiled and rested her head on the DJ's shoulder; "Would you have made sure I was safe?"

Beca was stunned for a moment before she responded "Of course… actually, you'd probably be the first person who I'd make sure was safe. I wouldn't look for anyone else before I knew you were okay."

Chloe turned to see Beca staring straight ahead with a faint smile on her face; "Really?"

Beca chuckled, "For some unknown reason, Chloe Beale, you are quickly becoming the most important person in my life right now."

Chloe blushed and yearned for the DJ to look at her; "Becs?"

Beca slowly turned her head to find Chloe watching her. "Yeah?"

"I really want to kiss you right now but I don't want you to regret it." Chloe whispered.

Beca leant in slowly, "I couldn't possibly regret this."

Chloe smiled, "Good." With that, she closed the distance between them; covering Beca's lips with her own.

Smiling into the kiss, Beca rotated her body to place her hands on the redhead's waist while Chloe cupped the DJ's face in her hands. Moving slowly as to avoid their lips disconnecting, Beca pulled the girl to sit on her lap; Chloe straddling the DJ and running her fingers softly through her hair.

After a few minutes, Beca pulled away with a dazed look in her eye; "As much as I really want to continue this, we also really need to finish the assignment."

Chloe laughed and leaned in to kiss the DJ again, "Mmm, five more minutes."

Beca moaned involuntarily into the redhead's mouth causing the other girl to smirk against her lips; "I think ten more minutes would be more sufficient."

xxxxxx

The next day, Chloe walked into school with a bright smile on her face; nothing out of the ordinary but it was the glint her in her eye that caught her best friend's attention.

Pulling the redhead aside before class began, they stood next to their lockers before class began; Aubrey observing the girl as Chloe eagerly looked up and down the corridor, seemingly looking for someone. "Something happened between you and Beca, didn't it?"

Chloe turned to her startled, "What makes you say that?"

Aubrey chuckled, "You're my best friend so I know you have a crush on the DJ and right now, you look like a kid on Christmas."

Chloe laughed, "That doesn't mean anything."

Aubrey looked behind the redhead, "It definitely does but it doesn't matter at the moment because the object of your affection has just entered the building."

The redhead followed her best friend's trail of sight and turned, watching as Beca stopped at her own locker. As she opened it, another girl in their class – Alice – sidled up next to her and began speaking while touching the brunette provocatively. Aubrey observed the way Beca chuckled at whatever the other brunette was saying however the DJ seemed to be rebuffing the other girl's advances. Aubrey's eyebrows rose however when she saw how Beca's whole body stiffened when Alice giggled and leant in to whisper in the DJ's ear before walking away. She heard Chloe's breathing hitch, watching Beca as she shook her head and turned to walk in their direction.

"It's probably nothing." Chloe whispered.

"I know." Aubrey replied supportively. She wrapped an arm around the redhead's shoulder; "Do you want to head to class?" Chloe nodded and they headed down the corridor, quickly taking their seats among the other students filing in when they reached the classroom.

As Beca walked in, Chloe ducked her head as the DJ took a seat beside her.

Placing her arm on the back of the redhead's chair, Beca spoke; "Hey. I missed you when you left last night."

Chloe looked at her and smiled softly, "I missed you too."

Beca opened her mouth to speak again however Mr Flanagan's voice cut her off; "Okay class, as we have used up all our allocated periods to work on your assignment, I figured we could spend this time watching a film."

Beca groaned as the rest of the class cheered, "I hate movies." Chloe raised an eyebrow toward the girl spurring Beca to continue, "They're too predictable."

Chloe chuckled and turned to face the front of the room as the opening sequence of the film began and everyone in the class made themselves comfortable. She could feel the DJ watching her but she didn't dare turn, her mind occupied by Beca's conversation with Alice. Sighing, Beca leant in and whispered into Chloe's ear; "Are you going to tell me what you're thinking about?"

Chloe kept her eyes averted, "I'm not thinking about anything?"

Beca frowned, "Chlo… we've been spending time together everyday, I'd like to think that by know I know you a little. She sighed. "Please don't shut me out; is this because of the kiss last night?"

The DJ was startled when Chloe turned to look at her; her eyes glistening with tears, "I saw you talking to Alice in the corridor this morning; and I know I'm acting like a jealous girlfriend, I just… I don't know and I'm upset about it."

Beca smiled and leant in, placing a chaste kiss on Chloe's lips, startling the redhead and a few of their classmates around them, "I kinda like that you're acting like a jealous girlfriend… although you're one step ahead of me asking you."

Chloe blushed considerably, "Sorry, I guess I just got ahead of myself."

Beca reached for her hand and squeezed it comfortingly; "Alice is… she's not someone I like to spend a lot of time with. She thinks I've hooked up with a lot of people, that I'm a heartbreaker and it's almost like she wants to be next."

Chloe pulled her hand out of the DJ's grasp while attempting to ignore how Beca's face fell instantaneously. "Are you though? A heartbreaker?"

Beca shrugged, "I don't want to be but I guess if that's how someone perceives me. I've never had strong enough feelings for someone to want to be in a relationship with them." She smiled softly and leant in closer to the redhead; "Until now."

Chloe's expression remained stoic however her eyes betrayed her as they lit up in hopefulness. "Really?"

Beca smiled and nodded for a moment before she stood up and walked to the front of the room to speak with Mr Flanagan. Returning to her seat less than a minute later, Beca grabbed hers and Chloe's books; "Come on, we're going to the library to do research for our assignment."

Chloe's brows furrowed, "But we already have all the research we need?"

Beca rolled her eyes and bent down to whisper in the girl's ear, "Chloe Beale, I want to kiss you like we were kissing last night so would you please just come with me?" She turned and walked out of the room leaving a baffled Chloe with no choice but to follow her.

Walking into the corridor and finding Beca leaning against a locker a couple of metres away, Chloe walked over to stand in front of the DJ with her arms crossed. "Alright, let's go to the library?"

Beca stepped away from the lockers and smirked, "We're not going to the library; we're going to the music rooms. I want to show you something."

She held out her hand for Chloe to take; the other girl looking at her hesitantly before intertwining their fingers together. Chloe sighed, "Okay."

Together, they walked into the music room; Beca leading Chloe to one of the chairs where she sat her down, kissing her on the cheek then walking away to grab a guitar from off the wall before moving to sit across from the redhead.

Beca sighed nervously, "So I think after the third or fourth time you came over, I realised that I had feelings for you and I didn't know what to do about it so naturally, like any other musician…" She chuckled for a moment, "I wrote a song about it."

Chloe laughed for a moment, "Am I about to hear it?"

Beca chuckled momentarily, "If you play your cards right."

Chloe leaned in slowly, smiling seductively; "Am I playing my cards right?"

"Definitely." Beca closed the distance between their lips, enjoying the moan that escaped out of Chloe's mouth. Pulling away with a smile on her face, Beca spoke; "Are you ready?"

Chloe nodded and Beca began to sing.

 _Shut the door, turn the lights off  
I wanna be with you  
I wanna feel your love  
I wanna lay beside you  
I cannot hide this even though I try_

 _Hands are silent  
Voice is numb  
Try to scream out my lungs  
It makes this harder  
And the tears stream down my face_

 _If we could only have this life for one more day  
If we could only turn back time_

 _You know I'll be  
Your life, your voice, your reason to be  
My love, my heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moment in time  
I'll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today_

Watching Chloe as she moved a hand to wipe a tear from her eye, Beca almost stopped playing however the redhead gestured for her to continue.

 _Flashing lights in my mind  
Going back to the time  
Playing games in the street  
Kicking balls with my feet  
There's a numb in my toes  
Standing close to the edge  
There's a pile of my clothes  
At the end of your bed  
As I feel myself fall  
Make a joke of it all_

 _You know I'll be  
Your life, your voice, your reason to be  
My love, my heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moment in time  
I'll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today_

Barely having time to place the guitar next to her on the ground, Chloe had placed herself on Beca's lap, wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling their lips together. Beca moved her hands to rest on the girl's waist as Chloe captured the moan that had escaped from her mouth.

Pulling away after a few minutes, Beca wiped the tears off the redhead's face and blinking back tears of her own, she leant forward and gave Chloe a quick kiss on the cheek before speaking. "Look, I want to be yours; in my head, I already am but I want to know if you'll be mine?"

Chloe placed a hand on the back of the DJ's neck pulling her in for a kiss; "If you'll have me, I'll always yours for a really long time."

Beca smiled, "I'd like that." With that, she closed the distance between their lips again.

THE END

 **Read and review :)**


End file.
